


Demons can fall in love too

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Dean, Bisexuality, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Non-Canon Relationship, Sexuality Crisis, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg only wanted to get a revenge on the Winchester brothers. What she definitely didn't want to was fall in love with her target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons can fall in love too

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic, english isn't my native language so there might be a few mistakes.  
> Let me know what you think about it! :)

                                                                       

 

 

 

 

 

 

How did Meg happen to start living a domestic life among her new best friend, Lisa Braeden (who was also a long tem girlfriend of Dean Winchester) was a big mistery. It all started after Crowley captured Lisa. She heard the whole story from other demons, too busy with her own stuff. After hearing about the Braeden’s, Meg thought it was a perfect opportunity to get a revenge on the Winchesters, so she conceived a plan and everything went pretty well - She moved next to Lisa, met her, befriend her and after that everything went to Hell (not literally). The thing about Lisa, the yoga teacher, the mother of Ben Braeden and the ex lover of Dean Winchester is that she’s… well she’s quite **special**. She’s not as annoying and dumb as most humans. She’s funny, kind, gorgeous (both her soul and the body). Meg never thought that she could enjoy a human company as much as she enjoyed hers.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

The relationship between Meg and Lisa isn’t the usual frendship. There are the looks, the touches, the way they always stand so close to each other. But it never gets too far, they never broke the friendship bareers. Not that Meg would mind, men, women, there’s not difference for her. It’s Lisa. She’s scared. She’ve never been with another woman before. There was some experimenting in college but it’s not the same now. Lisa always admired women’s body but thought it was natural, that every women looked at another's woman body like that. Except now she knows that what she feels for Meg is definitely not a common thing. She doesn’t admire her the way you can admire pretty paintings in the art museum. Lisa desires Meg. Wants to touch her, kiss her and hear all the sweet noises she could make while having sex. The yoga teacher tried to push thoughts about the other woman out of her head but they kept coming back. Every time she closed her eyes, listened to music, mastrubated or had a "wet dreams", Meg appeared in her mind. Now she’s kinda used to that thoughts. She has a crush on the other woman and there’s nothing she could do about it. But the thought about taking their relationship to the next level scares her. Besides, she doesn’t even know if the other woman swings that way. It’s really hard to tell those stuff. For example, one time when she and her (now ex) boyfriend, Dean drunk too much, he confessed to her that he slept with a few guys in the past and that he wasn’t sure but he might enjoyed their company as much as he enjoyed company of women. She wasn’t disgusted or terrified by that confession, she was simply shocked. Because well, Dean always seemed like a typical macho type - women, booze, rock music, nothing about him could tell that he liked men. So that’s why Lisa was lost now. Nothing about Meg could assure her if she’s straight or not. Even internet didn’t help her. Right now, all she could do was wait for some miracle to answer her questions...

 

 

**...and the miracle happened soon.**

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lisa and Meg were standing in the kitchen, arms touching. It was quiet for a few minutes when Lisa finally blurted out loud

"I’ve never been with another woman."

It was wine’s fault. It gave her courage to finally start a conversation that was in her mind from a long time.

"Have you… have you ever experimented with another woman?" She was regretting the question as soon as it was out of her mouth. Lisa imagined this moment so many times before and yet when this conversation finally happened in real life, the question that nurted her was asked so dumbly.

Meg smirked and looked at the taller woman.

"And the reason that you ask is…?" Lisa blushed, feeling like a teenager. She was thirty two for god’s sake, she shouldn’t act like that. 

"Curiosity, I apologize if this question made you uncomfortable. I honest to God don’t know what gotten into me."  Meg put her and Lisa’s glasses of wine behind her on the counter and got closer to other woman. She was standing before Lisa. Chests almost touching. 

" I’ve never been in a relationship with another woman before but I slept with a few." Lis didn’t know how to respond. Meg was so close to her she could smell her perfumes. The closeness was overwhelming. Smaller woman was looking into her eyes but she avoided eye contact. Then Meg decided to take matters into her hands by closing the gap between them, putting her hands on Lisa’s face and kissing her hard. Lisa could feel butterflies in her stomach, the kiss itself wasn’t perfect but for her it still was one of the best kisses she ever received. In a quick time she responded to the kiss, hungry for more. Their toungues were battling for dominance. After a few minutes, Braden broke the kiss to catch a breath. 

" Holly crap, you have a lot of vigor, yoga mama." Lisa chuckled. If she knew how easy it will be, she would have told Meg about her feelings a long time ago. 

" So do you want to continue, stop or move some furniture?" She thought about the propositions for a few minutes.

" I...I’m not sure."

" It’s okay, we can take it slow."

" It’s just that until now, I didn’t even know if you liked me that way." Lisa said awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. She hated feeling like a teen.

" Okay, so what do you want me to do?"

" I think the best option is if you leave me alone now. I-I need some time to adjust to this." Lisa pointed her hand at herself and then at the other woman. Meg only nodded and kissed her cheek. "Call me when you’re ready, hot stuff."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Lisa didn’t contact Meg for about week. She didn’t even send her any text messages. And now after a week of separation, she missed her. Her smile, her smell, her lips and tongue. She couldn’t even focus on her yoga classes. That’s why Lisa was sitting now in her bedroom, with a phone in her hands. She wasn’t sure if she should call or not. What would she say? _I miss you? Can you visit me?_ Thankfully someone rang the bell and broke her line of thoughts. Lisa quickly went down and opened the front door. On the other side, petite woman was standing, holding a bag.

"Hi, hot neighbor." Lisa started smiling. "Hungry?" Meg lifted her bag and raised eyebrows, Lisa took her by the wrist and shut the door. She started kissing her, not caring how inappropriate this greeting was. She missed the other woman and needed to kiss her ASAP.

"Well that is definitely a greeting I did not expect, hot stuff." Meg said after their parted. Lisa laughed slightly embarassed.

"Come on, let’s eat."

 

 

 

They tried eating on couch but soon their eating turned into make out session.

"Ben will be back soon." Lisa said out of breath. She was sitting in Meg’s lap. "He can’t see me like that."

Meg groaned.

" I’m going on bowlings with him today, you can join us if you want to. Ben won’t mind." She smiled.

" Alright, but before he comes back..." Meg put her hands on the other woman’s wrist and gently throw her on couch, that way Meg was laying above her. Lisa yelped, she never understood how such a small person could have so much strenght. They started kissing again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Their relationship stayed like this for almost a month, only kissing and touching, no sex. Not that they didn’t want to, there wasn’t just any good occasion or a time when they were alone for longer. Everything changed one Saturday when Ben went to visit his grandparents and Lisa stayed home. She was laying in bed with Meg, kissing. The atmosphere was heavy. Lisa sat on bed, breaking the kiss. Adrenaline rushing through her body. She wanted this for so long.

"Do you… do you thing we could- do you want to - you know?" The demon raised her eyebrows.

"Do you maybe want to have sex with me?" She asked in one breath, blushing and biting her lips. Meg grinned.

"You don’t even have to ask, princess." Lisa took a deep breath, she pecked the other woman on lips and returned to her sitting position. She took her t-shirt off and tossed it somewhere on the floor. Meg watched with curiosity what was going on. Lisa called the demon with her index finger, she didn’t hesistate to wait, Meg went lazly in the direction of other woman. They kissed again. It was a slow, sweet kiss. Lisa took Meg’s shirt off not breaking eye contact. She looked at her breasts which were hidden under the bra. Lisa thought about them before. The demon pushed her so that Lisa could lay on bed. Meg took the bra off, Lisa’s eyes imediately focused on her chest again, her boobs were so much more beautiful than she imagined. Braeden’s heart started beating faster.

"Like what you see, hot stuff?" Lisa didn’t reply, she just sat and started kissing Meg’s neck. Breasts touching. The demon grimaced.

"Take that thing off." Meg said, looking at Lisa’s bra. She chuckled, obeying the order. After taking her bra off, she looked at her friend’s breasts. She felt sudden urge to kiss them. Meg purred in pleasure. Her nipples hardening under Lisa’s lips. When Lisa bited them softly, the demon moaned, biting her own lips. Meg took a few steps away, taking her jeans off. Lisa followed her, doing the same. They were only in underwear now, kissing. Lisa’s back hit the bed, Meg crawling over her. Hungry kisses and bites were passed all over Lisa’s body. When Meg kissed her lady parts through the panties, Lisa gasped, closing her eyes. The demon put her hands on her underwear and took them off. Lisa spread her legs wider, for better acces.

"Mmm, look at you, so wet for me already." Lisa moaned loudly when she licked her clit. After a few seconds she also added her tongue. Meg done this before, there was no doubt. She knew how to use her tongue to make girl the screaming mess. Taller woman lost control over herself when the demon added fingers.

"Yes, oh god, yes, deeper, please."

"There’s no God here, just me." Lisa groaned missing the tongue. 

" Please don’t stop." Meg smirked, pulling her two fingers deep inside Lisa and then out. Lisa started moaning again, almost at the edge of her orgasm. She bited her lips and pinched her nipples hard. Meg went up, still fingering her, she kissed her neck, then lips and finally she licked her ear. 

" You’re so wet for me. I bet you thought about this before. I bet you wanted me to fuck you from a long time."

She whispered in her ear. The orgasm hit Lisa unexpectedly. Meg took her fingers out and licked them.

"Mmmm, sweet."

She hummed, Lisa looked at her, breathing hard, she smiled feeling sleepy. Lisa didn’t remember when she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Meg licked her vagina from orgasm. Seeing asleep woman, she put some blanket onto her. She wasn’t sure what to do with herself, since demons don’t require sleep. She decided to lay next to Lisa, and so what if she kissed Lisa’s head and stroked her skin. No one needed to know.

 

 

The morning welcomed Lisa with sweet kisses and the smell of coffe.

"Morning, sleeping beauty, I made you some coffe." Seeing Meg like that, in her bed, smiling at her, made Lisa realize that she could get use to that. And when Meg made her come again after breakfast, she decided that, _yeah, she could definitely get use to that._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Umm, listen, would it be weird if I took my neighbor with me? It’s just that I really want to get drunk but I need someone to take me home after, and she’s new in town so I would like to show her some good parts." Lisa lied smoothly, she wasn’t ready to tell anyone that she was in a relationship with another woman, especially not to her sister. She needed to see how her family will react to Meg. After a moment of silence the women at the other side said:

"Sure, no problem, sis."

"Thanks, so see you at the dinner, bye, love you." 

"Love you too!" When her sistser disconnected she sighed heavy. This was gonna to be a hell of a night.

 

 

They were sitting in the restaurant at a large table.

"Sweetie, why aren't you eating anything?" Lisa’s mother asked, looking at Meg.

"She’s allergic to a salt, mom."

"Oh dear God, that must be terrible. I’ve never heard of something like that." Meg smiled politely. 

" It was hard at the beginning, ma'am, now I’m used to it." After that the conversation between two women was over and Lisa’s mother started talking with someone else. Lisa returned to eating main course but after a few moments she felt a warm hand at her thigh. She gulped, trying not to react to the touch. Meg’s hand went higher until she put it under her dress, Lisa wished in that moment that she wore jeans. Her fork fell loudly onto the plate when Meg’s fingers touched her panties. Everyone looked at her.

"Is everything alright, honey?" Her mother asked concerned. 

"Yes, I just umm...I just need to go to a toilet, be right back." She smiled and rised quickly from the table.

"I better go see if she’s alright, she wasn’t feeling very well at home." Meg said and then she followed her girlfriend to the toilet. Lisa was leaning against the wall, breathing hard. Meg entered bathroom and locked the door behind her. She quickly went to Lisa and kissed her hungry. The demon put her tongue in Lisa’s mouth and the woman moaned. She didn’t even try to fight for dominance, her girlfriend always won. Meg took Lisa’s underwear off, wrapped her arms around her waist and lifted her. Lisa immediately wrapped her legs around her waist while not breaking the kiss. Meg put her fingers in Lisa without any warning and started fingering her. She started kissing her neck, Lisa stopped herself from screaming in pleasure and just breathed in Meg’s ear with open mouth. 

" Fuck. Deeper, please, deeper. Yes, yes, there, right there, fuck!" She whispered barely controlling her breath.

" Ahh! Faster, Meg. Faster." Lisa moved her hips rythmically.

"I can't believe how much you like being fucked in a public bathroom while your family is next door." Meg purred. She didn’t reply just breathed hard. 

" Oh fuck! I’m coming! I’m coming! " Meg hushed her while Lisa dug her nails into her back. When Lisa finally came back to earth, Meg put her down. 

" So...that was pretty fast." The demon said while grinning. Lisa blushed feariously.

" Shut up. I was horny, okay?"

"Alright, you don't need to explain yourself to me." Meg said still smiling. Lisa rolled her eyes and took her underwear from the floor.

"This was one of the craziest things that I've done in last ten years."

"Oh really? Did it beat down that time when you were dating a guy who was a "hunter?". Lisa laughed.

"Well, unfortunately not but it's definitely in my top 10."

"Damn, top ten? Not even top three? Then I guess I will have to do something to change it". Lisa chuckled again and kissed her girlfriend.

"I'm counting on it." She murmured.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Two months passed since that day in the restaurant. Still no one knew about their relationship, not even Ben. And probably no one would ever know…

 

 

 

* * *

It was a typical Wednesay’s afternoon. Lisa’s neighbors were having a barbecue, Ben was outside playing with their dog. Lisa was standing in her room, trying to decide what to wear at said party, while her girlfriend layed on the bed reading some magazine. The taller woman sighed loudly.

"Help me pick a dress, please?" She said looking at Meg.

"Hmmm." Meg hummed, rosing up from bed. "I think that you should...wear...nothing." When she reached Lisa, she put her hands on her hips and kissed her shoulders. "What?!" Lisa laughed. "You want me to go outside **_naked_**?" She looked at the smaller woman and then turned herself so that she could face Meg fully. She kissed her gently.

"That’s terrible idea."

"Well, it’s a great one if you cross out the word _outside_ " The demon said nonchalantly. Lisa laughed again.

"You’re unbelievable, Meg." She said while smiling. The bell rang, stopping them from continuing the conversation.

"I’ll be right back." Lisa said putting random dress onto her bare body.

"I hope so, hot stuff." Meg winked, slapping her on the ass. When Lisa left the room, Meg returned to bed, starting to read some random magazines again. Lisa went to open the door, not expecting to see her ex on the other side.

"Dean! Hi, what are you...what are you doing here?" She asked awkwardly.

"Uh, hi, I’ve been around and I thought that I would go visit Ben, is he, uh, is he at home maybe?"

"Yes, um, he’s outside. I think he went on a walk with a neighbors’ dog but he should be back soon. You can come inside and wait for him if you want to." _**Bad idea**_. She thought to herself. What the hell was she thinking? Her ex boyfriend and her present girlfriend in the same home? That could not end up well. But she was doing it for her son, he was asking about Dean a lot lately, she could only imagine how happy he will be when he sees their new guest.

"You’re not busy or something? ‘Cause I can come another time."

"No, it’s okay, I was just preparing myself for a barbecue. It’s not a big deal, besides, Ben will love to see you." Lisa smiled. Making a room for Dean to go inside. "Alright, uh, thanks." Dean smiled awkwardly, taking a few steps forward. Lisa led him to the kitchen. 

" You’re uh, dress is inside out." Dean noticed while following her. 

" Crap! Really?" She looked down at her dress. " Sorry, I’ve been lost in my thoughts lately. Umm, do you want something to drink? Eat?"

" Nah, I’m good." He smiled. 

" Okay, right." There was some awkward silence before Meg footsteps could be heard. 

" Lis?" 

" In the kitchen!" Dean looked at the door from where the familiar voice was coming. _What the hell?._ He thought to himself. 

" There you are, what took you so long?" She looked at the Winchester.  " Oh, I didn’t knew that you expected a guest?" Meg seemed shocked but the truth was that she knew who the guest was even before seeing him. Dean turned to see the demon, his smile immediately disappeared. 

" Well, um, Dean visited us unexpectedly, he was near town and decided to visit Ben." She smiled stepping in the middle, between her girlfriend and her ex. 

" So this is the Dean, huh? The ex boyfriend? " Meg asked smoothly, she was a good actor. Freckled man was too shocked to say anything. 

" Yep, the one and only." Lisa laughed nervously. 

" Well, hello there Dean, I’m Meg Masters, I heard a lot about you." She reached her hand forward. 

" Oh, I bet you did." Dean grumbled, shaking Meg's hand as hard as possible. 

" Meg is my um…( _girlfriend? lover? probably love of my life?_ ) my neighbor. Yes, and um, we-we’re-we hang out sometimes. She helps me pick dresses and stuff." He wasn’t even thinking about Lisa’s weird behavior, all he could think about was _**demons**_ and _**danger**_. When Dean finally realized what Lisa told him, he was even more confused than before. 

" She’s your neighbor. Really?" He said with a deep voice, still not believing what he just heard.

" Yeah, she moved here a few months ago." Lisa said, looking confused at her ex, then she heard dog barking outside. " I think that Ben came back from the walk, I will go for him." Apparently leaving your ex boyfriend and your new girlfriend alone together was a great idea in Lisa’s head. Well, at least it was a good excuse, she just wanted to get the hell ouf of this unfomfortable situation. When she left the room Dean grabbed demon by the elbow.

" What the hell are you doing?" He whispered angirly. 

" What does this look like? I’m standing in the kitchen, dumbass." 

" This isn’t what I asked about, bitch. What are you doing _**here**_?"

" Like I’d tell you." Meg smirked, she jerked her elbow away from Dean’s touch. He quickly opened the battle with holy water and then threw the liquid at the demon. Meg hissed, stepping away. Winchester took her by the hair and lift her head so that she had to look him in the eyes.

"This is the last time I ask nicely, why are you here, bitch?! " She spit at him. Freckled man hit Meg in the face and then cleaned himself. 

"That-" He pointed at the door. " That wasn’t Lisa, right? One of your buddies possesed her, didn’t he?" Meg only laughed cleaning her face from the blood.

"You’re lucky you have your looks, Winchester. Because you’re stupid as fuck." Dean poured some more holy water at her. She didn’t even have time to recover before she was pushed to the wall, the hunter was holding Ruby’s knife at her throat looking straight into demon’s eyes. " Is this some sick game to you?!" 

"Yes, and I’m getting off by watching you go furious." Dean pulled the knife a little bit harder.

" You'll put that thing in me and you won’t get the answeres." Freckled man growled. " What do you want from Lisa and Ben, Meg?!" His voice was even deeper. 

" What is going on in here?!!" Lisa was standing in the doorway, her hands were putted on Ben’s eyes. 

" Lisa, take Ben with you and run away from here, you’re in danger!" 

" What?" Lisa was sure that Dean went crazy. " What are you talking about? Take that-" She ordered Ben to go to his room. And returned speaking to Dean. " Take that knife away from Meg’s throat." She took a few steps forward. 

" Don’t come near us, Lisa!" He said almost screaming. " I can’t take the knife off her throat." 

" What do you mean you can’t? For god’s sake, Dean, you’re acting even stranger than usually."

" She’s a demon, Lisa. I don’t know why she’s here, but it definitely ain’t a good purpose." 

" What the fuck, Dean?! She’s not a demon, Jesus, I know her for almost a _**year**_ , don’t you think I would notice something weird about her in such a long time?" Dean laughed darkly. He looked at Meg to see her reaction but her face was blank, no emotions to read. He took a few steps away, releasing the demon, before Meg could say something he poured a holy water at her again. 

" Argh!" Meg hissed.

"What the hell did you done to her, Dean?! " Lisa asked angirly, taking another step forward, looking at her girlfriend. 

" Nothing, I did nothing to her, Lis. I just poured holy water at her. And this-" He pointed at Meg. " This is a typical demon reaction."

Lisa didn’t know what to say, her lips were parted, she looked shocked, thousands of thoughts in her mind.

" Right, so now that we let the cat out of the bag-" Meg said straightening herself. She kicked Dean in the crotch and then punched him in the face.The other woman gasped, not being sure if what was going on wasn’t just some twisted nightmare. The demon took step closer to the hunter, who was now on his knees, she bent to look him in the eyes. And then she looked at Lisa. Sweet, beautiful Lisa. She was now able to see a real monster that Meg was. Meg turned her eyes black making Lisa even more horrified and then she looked back at Dean. "I do have to admit though, you do have a good taste, Winchester." She whispered into his ear and before he could hurt her, she vanished, leaving confused Dean and terrified Lisa. Dean put himself up and looked at his ex girlfriend. Her eyes were on the floor, her whole body was shaking. 

"Are you alright, Lisa? " Dean asked concerned as he reached his ex girlfriend, gently touching her shoulder. 

" Don’t...Don’t touch me." Her voice was...well, it had a tone that Dean never heard before. And when she looked at him he could see how broken she looked, she had tears in her eyes which made Dean confused again. But before any words could escape his mouth Lisa started pushing him in the way of front doors. " Get...get out! Get out now!" Lisa screamed, tears running down her face.

" Lis, wait, at least-" He grabbed Lisa’s hands so that she couldn’t push him anymore. " At least tell me what the hell is going on?" She only cried harder. He let go of her hands, looking worried. Lisa started punching him in the chest. " Why do you have to ruin eveything?! I hate you!" She wasn’t in control of her words, she wasn’t in control of _anything_. Dean tried to ask about that first question but she just repeated the same words again and again. He pulled her into tight hug, putting his head on Lisa’s. At some point, Ben showed up on stairs. He saw his mother crying while being hugged by Dean. When the hunter looked at him he could see a bruise on his left cheek, the Winchester smiled at him though his smile didn’t reach his eyes. Ben wanted to ask questions but realized, that it probably wasn’t  the right time so he just sat there, on the stairs, looking at his crying mother.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

She dreamed. She dreamed about sweet kisses. About whispers in the ear. About that specific smile. About alternative universes. Tortures. Blood… and finally about that black eyes...

 

 

 

 

_**...she dreamed about Meg.** _

* * *

 

 

 

It took her more than a year to start living a normal life, to finally be Ben’s mother, to finally stop crying every night, to finally start being the Lisa Braeden who everybody knew and loved. Sure she still took her anti-depressants but with every new day, she thought about Meg less and less. Sometimes it was easy, sometimes it was hard. It depended on a day. One day she could dream about her, see her everywhere, but the other day she didn’t, she started enjoying life again, tried to stay focused on Ben and only Ben.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"What’s on your mind?"

"Hm? Nothing...stuff." Meg was sitting near Cas bed, reading Cosmopolitan.

"Who is the woman that you're thinking about?"

The demon sighed loudly. She put her magazine on her legs and looked at the angel. "No one ever told you that it’s rude to read someone’s thoughts?" Castiel didn’t replied, just looked at Meg. "She is...she was...well, she and I had some kind of connection in the past." When Cas' reaction was only a frown she decided to continue talking. "We were together, okay?"

"Was she another demon?"

"No, she was...she was human."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, she found out that I was a demon and I disappeared." Cas hummed. "If you tell about this to anyone I swear to Lucifer-"

"It is not in my intentions." There was a silence for a few minutes.

"I thought that demons can’t fall in love with humans."

"Well, I thought that angels can’t befriend with humans and yet you did." Meg replied, not even denying what Cas said. After a few minutes of silence she added "We played a pizza man a few times." Castiel only smiled, seeing how much the human meant to her.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

When Crowley put angel blade in her she thought that that was it, that was the end. But the blade didn’t kill her, only hurt her. Meg took it out of her and threw it on the ground.

"How about we make a deal, huh? You make me human and I never try to kill you again?"

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?! Why would I help you become human when I can kill you right now?"

"What’s worst than being immortal? If you kill me now it will be a quick death, but if I could become human you could watch me die slowly and painfully. You should know best what it feels like to be human." Crowley stood before her, looking at her and considering the proposition.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

She heard about the angel’s fall. About fight between Abaddon and Crowley. But none of this interested her now. Hell wasn’t her problem anymore. Neither were the Winchester brothers. The only thing she regretted was not telling Clarence about this, but she couldn’t. She started a new life, far away from all that old problems. _Meg the demon was long **gone**._ She knocked at the door. Feeling weird sensations in her body. After a few seconds the door were opened, revealing a beautiful woman with long curly hair. _God, she’s so beautiful_. She thought to herself.

"Hi, I’m Meg Masters, I’m your new neighbor." Lisa looked at her, shocked. "I'm also a human now." When she finally realized that Meg was really standing before her, she slapped her in the face.

 

 

 

  
_It will take them some time to go back to their old dynamic but it will be worth it. Because this time, it will be_ **_forever._ **

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic, english isn't my native language so there might be a few mistakes.  
> Let me know what you think about it! :)


End file.
